Jaq and Gus/Gallery
Images of Jaq and Gus from Cinderella. Promotional Images Jaq_Promotional_2.jpg Jaq Gus Perla Diamond Edition.jpg Cinderella_Wallpaper_2.jpg Princess Activity Kit Page 08 Image 0009.png Disney-Cinderella-Storybook.jpg Cinderella Diamond Edition Banner 2.jpg Cp FWB Cinderella 20120926.jpg|Jaq and Gus on the left Cinderella Redesign 3.png Cinderella-the-glass-slipper.jpg Cinderella III A Twist In Time.jpg Stock Art Jaq_and_Gus_Halloween_2013.png y105.gif z30.gif clipmousebird.gif cn101.gif clipgusbu.gif clipjaqpencil.gif clipgus.gif clippinc.gif clipmousem.gif cn102.gif clipjaqju.gif clipjaqju2.gif clipja.gif clipja2.gif clipmshoe.gif Animation ''Cinderella Cinderella051.jpg|Cinderella sings to Jaq and the birds. Cinderella-390.png|Jaq listens to Cinderella singing. Cinderella-415.png|Jaq and the birds Cinderella-524.png|Jaq and a female mouse Cinderella-659.png Cinderella-680.png Cinderella-700.png Cinderella-716.png Cinderella-764.png Cinderella-778.png Cinderella-788.png|Jaq meets up with Gus Cinderella-800.png Cinderella-813.png Cinderella-830.png Cinderella-846.png Cinderella-870.png Cinderella-875.png Cinderella-881.png Cinderella-920.png Cinderella-1054.png Cinderella-1078.png Cinderella-1084.png Cinderella-1100.png Cinderella-Disneyscreencaps.com-7994.jpg|Carrying the key Cinderella-Disneyscreencaps.com-7993.jpg Cinderella-Disneyscreencaps.com-7992.jpg Cinderella-Disneyscreencaps.com-7991.jpg.jpg Cinderella-Disneyscreencaps.com-8067.jpg Cinderella-Disneyscreencaps.com-8066.jpg Cinderella-Disneyscreencaps.com-8064.jpg Tumblr n3u1fyfrUy1rxt9glo2 1280.jpg Gus belly HD.png|Gus has to suck in his belly to save himself from the heat of a boiling tea drop. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3429.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1848.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1608.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1933.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg Illustration-Cinderella-A-Lesson-In-Compromise-06.png Illustration-Cinderella-A-Lesson-In-Compromise-05.png Lovable-misfits-gus.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3669.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4216.jpg Tumblr n4wct324Gv1rxt9glo9 1280.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5211.jpg|Jaq turned into a horse Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5233.jpg|Gus about to be caught Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5245.jpg|Gus as a horse. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg|Gus whinnies at Lucifer. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5257.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4849.jpg Cinderella-cinderella-3990455-1203-902.jpg .028 Jaq Gus & Zachary 28 24 25 22 20.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8393.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8536.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8635.jpg Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-42.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2864.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2865.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7798.jpg 640px-Cinderella2_0509.jpg|Jaq's human form (Sir Hugh) cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-178.jpg Jaq and Mary kiss 2.jpg Jaq and Mary kiss.jpg Jaq and Mary (2).jpg Jaq and Mary (1).jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2221.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2222.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2223.jpg Cinderella III: A Twist in Time impersonation1.jpg|Jaq doing an impression of Lady Tremaine. impersonation.jpg|Jaq and Gus telling Cinderella what happened to her prince. cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2933.jpg CinderellaIII-06.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2962.jpg scared jaq.jpg|The mice cower at Lady Tremaine's presence. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5176.jpg|Jaq and Gus reveal the truth to Prince Charming. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4579.jpg Walt Disney anthology series Faoutaoy_Jaq.png House of Mouse HouseofScrooge-Mice.png|Jaq and Gus with Bernard, Miss Bianca and Ratigan in the ''House of Mouse episode "House of Scrooge" DumboAirlinesMice.png Mery in House of Mouse.jpg 3.PNG Cinderellahouseofmouse3.png Books and comics Jaq and Gus-comics.jpg Gus-comics.jpg Jaq-comics.jpg Cinderella-spread-new.jpg Disney-Cinderella-Storybook.jpg $T2eC16VHJGoFFvdy!+)TBSGqEQwW4Q~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16RHJGMFFpsDRwUpBSGqEkLQ3!~~60_57.jpg Cinderella Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo Book.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 14.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 13.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 8.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 5.jpg Disney_Princess_Cinderella's_Story_Illustraition_7.jpg Mouseworksbook2.jpeg Disney Princess - What Makes a Princess?.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Cinderella (1).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Cinderella (2).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Cinderella (3).jpg Video games ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Jaqngusgame.jpg|Jaq and Gus in ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Gusgusgus.jpg Bybyecinderella.jpg Meetcinderella.jpg Téléchargement.jpg ''Cinderella: Magical Dreams 1117073489-4661.jpg|Jaq and Gus in ''Cinderella: Magical Dreams ''Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse Disney-cinderellas-dollhouse-2.jpg|Jaq and Gus in ''Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse ''Cinderella Dollhouse 2 1139762.jpg|Jaq and Gus in ''Cinderella Dollhouse 2 ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Bbs043.jpg|Jaq with Aqua in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Bbs265.jpg|Jaq and Ven in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Khbb03.png|Jaq in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Keep on Believing 01 (KHBBS) KHIIHD.png Concept Art Mice9.jpg Mice8.jpg Mice7.jpg Mice6.jpg Mice5.jpg Mice3.jpg Mice2.jpg Mice1-1.jpg Jaq and Gus concept art.jpg Jaq and Gus model sheet.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances 137701011 11deb99757.jpg|Jaq and Gus in the Twice Charmed show on the Disney Cruise Line 2194296264 fcd3ed8130.jpg|Jaq and Gus with Fairy Godmother, Suzy and Perla in Disney On Ice 3615196816 b2064ff32f.jpg|Jaq and Gus with Cinderella in It's a Small World 4367987422 527bc15194.jpg|Jaq and Gus with Cinderella, Suzy and Perla at one of the Disney Parks $(KGrHqNHJCkE8fYbwz2cBPI,KwIVlQ~~60 57.jpg|Jaq and Gus in the program for the "Walt Disney's Cinderella" segment of the Ice Capades of 1952. char_mice.png 6321298161_99d4e2be36_o.jpg 6321305995_4da7f823c3_o.jpg 18_-_Fairy_Godmother.JPG 345px-25_-_Cinderella.jpeg Merchandise and Miscellaneous 1263047791659.jpg 1263047791660.jpg Gus-Toy.jpg Jaq-Toy.jpg $(KGrHqF,!n0E8VH06geIBPWcR0()og~~60_58.jpg $(KGrHqF,!ocE-yO,44W8BPyEOhbYN!~~60_3.jpg $(KGrHqF,!q8E-ZQgmTEkBPsZwBQ6)w~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqIOKiwE3D+u91-(BNz3GTn28!~~_3.jpg $(KGrHqJHJEME91+M56,8BPjGD(pnLw~~60_58.jpg $(KGrHqN,!ikE9RJok7tcBPohYzfFRQ~~60_58.jpg $(KGrHqUOKiME6YPpnGWdBOt)DjoMqw~~60_12.jpg $(KGrHqV,!lkE9Kf31!rBBPZhe0hEF!~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqYOKiYE3k5(W1rWBO!6RoEvsQ~~_1.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!hoE5)ds4i8dBOhN(cC7E!~~_3.jpg Jack and Jus Teacup Figurine.jpg $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy9TZBR!JH!1)Sw~~60 12.jpg Princess-app-cinderella.jpg 6763036280094.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Fairy-tale Scene Play Set.jpg 99438.jpg $T2eC16ZHJG8E9nyfoTi6BRR7tCQYC!~~60 12.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG Cinderella 004-1.jpg PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.png April_10th.png|Jaq and Gus's page in Disneystrology Cinderella vinylmation.jpeg Disney Cinderella Snowglobe This is Love Musical Light Up Slipper Rare.jpg 1 d51e112292045fd9827e7ec62b4db122.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella Jaq Gus Snowglobe Water Globe Glass Dome Figure-2.jpg Disney Cinderella Snowglobe This is Love Musical Light Up Slipper Rare-2.jpg Disney Cinderella's Musical Gown Waterglobe.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Story Collection.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Playset.jpg Cinderella Read and Sing Storybook.jpg Cinderella Singing Doll and Costume Set Boxed.jpg Cinderella Charm Bracelet.jpg Cinderella 2014 Disney Animators Doll Boxed.jpg Cinderella 2014 Disney Animators Doll.jpg 302184.jpg Mouseslipper.jpg Jaq Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Gus Gus Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Cinderella Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg PillowPetsSquare Jacques1.jpg PillowPetsSquare Jacques2.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries